worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunchback: The Lurching
Main Page > New World of Darkness > Hunchback: The Lurching ='INTRODUCTION:'= Right off the bat, let’s get one thing settled. This is NOT a game about persons with any type of congenital birth defect or malformation. It should not be interpreted as being, in any way, related to opinions or prejudices concerning such persons. Nor should it be seen as a representation of such persons. The cultural origins of the ideas represented in this game were directly spawned by Lon Chaney Sr.’s portrayal of Quasimodo in the film “Hunchback of Notre Dame”. That movie was such a success and made such an indelible mark on popular culture that the idea of the “hunchback” as a kind of monster became set in the public consciousness. That idea mutated and evolved as more characters of the type were presented in various films over the next few decades. Quasimodo was probably the first of the Universal Monsters. The character of Fritz from “Frankenstein” continued the archetype. (Fritz in the original stage origins of the character was not a hunchback at all, but rather a bumbling country peasant.) In the publicity for later films, Universal numbered hunchback characters as being among the “monsters” featured in their movies. Daniel from “House of Frankenstein” and Nina in “House of Dracula” were labeled as “Hunchback” monsters on posters and in trailers for those movies. Daniel, despite being a somewhat sympathetic character, certainly qualified as having “monstrous” traits. He kills more people in that film than Dracula, The Wolf Man, and the Frankenstein Monster- COMBINED! Nina, on the other hand, is a wholly sympathetic and benign character. The character of Ygor, brilliantly portrayed by Bela Lugosi in “Son of Frankenstein” and “Ghost of Frankenstein”, was not a hunchback at all, despite the fact that his name came to be associated with the archetype of the hunchbacked assistant of the Mad Doctor in popular culture ever since. Ygor actually only had a crooked neck, the result of an unsuccessful hanging prior to the opening of the movie. Each game in the WoD centers on a theme. They are cautionary tales. V:TR involves sexual appetites and addictions, the ways in which they dehumanize people and can create monsters. W:TF deals with the concepts of territoriality and rage. (For an example of the ways in which these can create monsters, go to any forum and post something critical about a particular game, philosophy, politician, etc. Almost immediately, someone will leap in to ferociously defend their chosen "territory".) M:TAw warns about the dangers of hubris and intellectual pride, the dangers inherent in trying to impose our own desires on the world at large. For "Hunchback", the underlying theme is that self-pity and alienation can create "Monsters" as surely as any other human failing. Misery feeds upon itself and, allowed to grow unchecked, can distort the individual into something warped, something unrecognizable, something malevolent. A Monster. "Hunchback: The Lurching" is about co-dependency, self pity, despite, anger and alienation. --Kurt McCoy (AKA: SheliakBob) ='"Just Me and Thee." Hunchback Overview'= 'The Curse & Origins of the Miserable' The supernatural creatures known as "Hunchbacks" all suffer from the effects of a malevolent spirit affliction called "The Curse". The Curse is whatever unknown supernatural agent that caused an otherwise normal human being to warp and twist into something no longer quite human. Something that is cursed for its entire life to suffer untold misery and rejection. Whatever this supernatural agent actuallly is, wherever it comes from, all Hunchbacks know intuitively that it is malign and that it is both the origin of their suffering and fed by misery. Hunchbacks are primarily solitary creatures. They are the rejected and ignored supernaturals of the World of Darkness. Only rarely will more than one be found in any given location. But they have managed, over the centuries that their kind has existed, to develop a sort of underground culture of their own. Among themselves, they refer to their kind as "The Miserable". Their scant records and legends, almost entirely passed down through oral tradition, are filled with conflicting explanations of The Curse and differing opinions concerning its origins. *''Corrupted Vitae'': Some of the legends suggest that The Curse originated from the efforts of the Kindred to breed Ghoul Families to serve them. The actual creation of a Ghoul Family is very difficult and success is unlikely in any single effort. Yet, there are many such servitor families scattered about the globe. They are found wherever the Kindred exist in numbers. This legend lays the blame for The Curse on one or more of the failed attempts to create a Ghoul lineage. The vampiric vitae in the veins of Ghouls trying to procreate does not always produce viable offspring. Some are born warped and malformed, corrupted by the poisonous undead blood they were born with. Not all of these "failures" perished. Some did survive and managed to pass on their corrupted genes. A thin trickle of Kindred vitae flows down the line of their descendents and, on scattered occasions, enough of it pools in one offspring to trigger a kind of supernatural "allergic reaction". Not quite Ghouls but not normal living human beings either, the Hunchbacks are born partly dead. Either at birth or later in life, the thin pool of vitae in their veins becomes active and produces The Warping which shapes their destiny as one of The Miserable. Some scholars of The Miserable's origins even go so far as to speculate that The Warping is proof that their long distant Kindred domitors most probably were of the Gangrel Clan. The Warping is an effect of diluted vampiric vitae attempting to activate the Protean Discipline, with disasterous resulsts. *''Wolf-Blooded Mongrels'': Another set of legends suggests that the progenitors of The Miserable were Wolf-Blooded relatives of the Uratha. The faint touch of The Shadow upon those who share the Uratha bloodlines sometimes flares into life as one of the Wolf-Blooded undergoes the First Change and is transformed into a Werewolf. Sometimes, however, the First Change does not go quite right. Instead of producing a functional shapeshifter, the spirit touch is corrupted or distorted and only a Warping occurs instead. The Warped Wolf-Blooded become Hunchbacks, twisted and distorted by their supernatural lineage, but forever unable to claim their heritage among the Tribes of the Moon. Or among the Pure, for that matter. Not knowing the type of taint they carry, some of these beings bred with humans or with each other and The Curse was spawned. Over the ages it grows as more and more bloodlines are contaminated with mongrelized Wolf-Blood. Scholars among The Miserable point to the bestial shapes of the Feraleur as proof of a shared heritage with the Uratha. That the Uratha sometimes tolerate Feraleur Hunchbacks within their territories and sometimes even allow them to serve the Pack in some menial capacities is also cited as "clear evidence" that the Werewolves know of their kinship with The Miserable, even if they won't admit it openly. *''Spirit-Touched'': Mystics among the Oublieur suspect that The Curse is a result of interaction between human beings and Spirits from The Shadow. Humans who are Urged or Ridden or Claimed at the time of insemination or gestation pass some of the spirit essence within them on to their unfortunate offspring. They point to the similarity in how the Hunchbacks thrive on Misery and the way in which a "Misery Spirit" would gather Essence while within a Claimed body. Some speculate that The Miserable are just a subgroup of The Claimed in which the Spirit Rider has lost conscious control of the body and is forced into an uneasy dormancy. *''Cursed by Mages'': There are many stories, told in hushed whispers, of Hunchback ancestors who incurred the wrath of Mages during the dark days of the Medieval Witch Hunts. Witches and Warlocks have been said to curse those who betrayed them to the flames and the potency of those curses have been passed down to the unfortunate descendents. The Evil Eye, cast by a vengeful Adept with enough experience with Life magics could easily cause The Warping. There are those who insist that ancestors of The Miserable were in fact Mages themselves. They brought The Curse upon themselves by delving into ancient ruins or forbidden books, or by looking too deeply into The Abyss--so deeply that some Thing looked back through them, bringing The Curse into the material world. *''Something...Else'': The World of Darkness is filled with many strange and powerful evils that do not readily fit into recognizable categories of the Supernatural. The most fearful legends of The Miserable suggest that they carry the mark of something darker, more evil, than any Vampire, Werewolf, Mage or Spirit-Claimed. Something utterly inhuman and Unknown that reaches through the twisted flesh of the Hunchbacks to pour its poisonous presence into an unsuspecting world. Many of The Miserable claim that they can feel such a presence, a cold malignancy, pressing through them in dark moments of fury or despair. Some say that It whispers to them in their sleep, telling them terrible secrets that they would share with others, if only their tongues could shape the words. There is a particularly unsettling account of a mad Hunchback of the Rue de Savanteurs who swore that he had proof of such a presence inside of him. What the onlookers saw when that sad creature cut himself open with surgical tools drove several of them mad and shocked the others into silence. Conveniently, there is no way to investigate these claims since the only witnesses refuse to speak about what they actually saw. 'The Warping' Often the effects of The Curse are visible at birth for a Hunchback whose lineage carries its taint. These are the least fortunate of The Miserable since they never know the warmth of a normal life. The cold malevolence of The Hump colors every moment of their childhood. Many are cast out and shunned by their own parents. They often grow up in orphanages or a string of foster homes, each more abusive than the last. Something about the unsettling nature of the Hunchback, something deeper and more sinister than the visible deformities, causes those around them to react with revulsion and dread at their presence. It is said that Hunchback infants never cry. They watch the world with inhumanly calm eyes, waiting until they have absorbed the full measure of their misery before wailing. As children, The Miserable are often uncontrollable furies. Those who have felt The Warping at birth are virtually indestructible compared to other children. They careen about with little heed to danger or injury. They can shrug off a beating that would hospitalize a normal child, and giggle through the whole thing. Few parents or guardians are mentally or morally equipped to deal with such hellions. Sometimes a child who is destined to bear The Curse is born normal, in all respects. The supernatural contamination lurks inside, hidden in the blood, until some later time, usually during the adolescent to young adult years. Something, usually an emotional or physical trauma, triggers The Warping. The unfortunate Hunchback to be becomes wracked by incredible pain as his bones twist and reknit inside his skin. Features became puffy and distorted, and the signature hump, a solid mass of bone and flesh, grows in. Once The Warping is over, no one would be able to recognize the sufferer. Everyone previously important in his life immediately reacts to him with repugnance and horror. Cast out, perhaps wanted for his own "murder" or disappearance, the newly transformed Hunchback flees into the night, in search of others of his kind, and for some guiding force to give meaning to his life. 'The Hump' 'Lurches and The Lurching' Hunchback version of “Predator’s Taint”. They can feel the presence of another of their kind. This manifests in a sudden lurching toward the other, an involuntary movement and personal attraction. They are so starved for companionship and for others who share their experience/outlooks that they will try to make common cause when possible. It is a grave offense, a violation of the Lurching, to harm or kill another Hunchback. Groups of like-minded or common-caused Hunchbacks are called “Lurches”, because they all move in the same direction. The equivalent of Coteries, Packs and Covens. Most Hunchbacks have been solitary creatures through history, but now something has changed and they are appearing in greater numbers and concentrations. Enough of them gather in some places to form Lurches and even have multiple such groupings in the same city. But that is very rare. The most common condition of a Hunchback is still a solitary creature tied to a Master and suffering a Tragic Love, without others of his kind for support or comfort. 'The Need for a Master' 'The Search for Love' 'Misery, Twists and The Curse' The most twisted thing about the Hunchback's existence is the fact that while they suffer from rejection and hostility, such feelings actually feed the supernatural force inside them. A Hunchback who tries to befriend a child, smiling grotesquely and offering a flower perhaps, experiences the pain of rejection when the she screams in horror and runs for the nearest parent. But that pain adds another point to the supernatural "charge" building up inside the Hump. (which is itself a Presence in the Hunchback's life. A cold, throbbing, malign weight forever crouched on his shoulders. something almost alive with hatred and malevolence). The Curse that is the origin of the Hunchback's conditon, regardless of exact nature at birth, works to fulfill itself in everyday life. Misery builds up like a well of cold energy inside the hump and can be tapped into to fuel supernatural abilities. The Miserable literally have to seek out deliberate rejection, horror and punishment in order to acquire the energy that fuels their powers. That's why they always have a Tragic Love. Along with the human need for affection, such a relationship is an endless source of Misery. Every Hunchback is forced, by their own nature, to become an emotional masochist. Forever trying to be accepted, seeking love and the approval of a master, but always finding bitterness, rejection, and belittlement. (It's a Curse! Not a kewl power.) ='Marques'= 'Carabeau' Hunchbacks with normal, even handsome or pretty faces. Bonus on Intellect and are able to interact normally with a number of persons equal to Presence. These are the "Ventrue" of the Hunchbacks. Their unblemished faces allow them to designate Presence number of Mortals with whom they may use Social Attributes without penalty. 'Feraleur' The beast/wild splat. These Hunchbacks seek the wilderness and friends among the animals. They have bonuses to stealth and survival rolls in the wilds or woods, but suffer penalties when they have to come into towns. They can talk to animals and possess powers similar to Animalism. Each one has at least one beast-like feature--fangs, feline eyes, hairy to furry bodies, claws, hooved feet etc. With each failed Morality based Dementation they acquire another until they are no longer recognizable as anything human. Wild Man. The character avoids civilization as much as possible and is only content when in a natural setting. (Can include a park or garden.) Most prefer complete wilderness or deep woods. Powers: some sort of Animalism type powers. The ability to call animals, establish animal friends and retainers. 'Malvisagi' The "monster" splat. They are the most hideous of the hideous. Their horrid faces and twisted bodies don't inspire just revulsion and disgust, they cause normals to strike out blindly--reacting with violence with even one failure on their Composure roll. That makes the Malvisagi lurkers in the dark, dwellers in sewers, catacomb roamers and hermits in the empty places of the earth. Skulker. Hides in sewers, deep basements, subway tunnels, etc. Truly monstrous visage that inspires extreme horror in those who see it. (Nightmare like ability) Stealth abilities and can always find secret ways into buildings. Horrible stenches capable of disabling/stunning opponents. Complete night vision, enhanced senses for navigating underground. Eyes very light sensitive, suffers penalties when confronted with bright lights. 'Oublieur' The mystic/occult splat. These Hunchbacks are sensitive to the presence of other Supernaturals. They are the wizards' apprentices, the necromancers' bodysnatchers, speakers to ghosts and seers of spirits 'Punchello' The "social" splat. With pale to bleached white skin and blood red lips, these are the clowns, acrobats, performers etc. They can use their Social Attributes without penalty, but only under very precise circumstances. Normals tolerate them because they see them as amusements first and monsters second. ='Sanctuaires'= 'Concordian' They believe that no single person could ever overcome their revulsion enough to accept a Hunchback, but that larger impersonal organizations or institutions might be able to accept them. They seek to lose themselves inside a communal institution of some sort. Their masters are The Church, orphanages, hospitals, monasteries, asylums etc. As long as they are inside their "patron" haven, they are virtually unbeatable. Outside, they quickly wither and weaken, become overwhelmed by the crowds of individuals around them. 'Mabuse' They turn to Science and Medicine for hope of a cure. They are the assistants to Mad Doctors and Mad Scientists. They have technical knowledge related to their master's area of expertise. 'Mondelora' They believe that the only way to hold on to humanity, to seek out love and compassion, is to involve themselves as deeply as possible with the mortal world around them. For masters they turn to people who are important to them or to society. Parents, the rich, managers, agents, wherever they can find a niche for themselves. They have become adept at manipulating those around them for their benefit 'Outrevie' They turn to the Supernatural for hope. Knowing that they are not just "malformed" but actually supernatural themselves, they seek out masters who are also supernatural in the hopes of finding companionship and a place they can fit in. 'Savagine' They are beast masters, leaders of packs of wolves, friends of bears and puma. They speak with totem spirits and are sometimes befriended, or at least tolerated by the Uratha 'Abandonnai' They have given up all hope of acceptance, all need for a "Master" to direct & protect them. They reap fear instead of disgust, revel in violence and destruction. Some live quieter lives of solitude, hidden away in ruins or abandoned buildings. ='Twists'= Twists are the supernatural powers that Hunchbacks can use by focussing their Misery and Willpower. They are the equivalent of Disciplines, Gifts, Arcanum etc. PATHETIQUE (*) "Cringe"--by cringing down and spending Misery the user can prevent one opponent from striking or taking hostile action for 1 turn. (**) "Cower"--As above but effects all potentially hostile persons in immediate vicinity. (***) "Grovel"--As Cringe but not only stops attacks for 1 turn but causes Target to abandon all hostile actions in disgust or pity. Effect is broken if Hunchback makes any overtly hostile actions toward the target. For dedicated opponents, Dots in this Twist category + Hump vs. target's resistance stat. Blood Potency, Primal Urge, etc. is added to resistance for Supernaturals. (****) "Toady"--Stops hostile action by one target but will also change Hostile character to non-hostile or even friendly status. The user fawns and flatters the target while spending Misery points. Additional Willpower expenditure will make the effect permanent unless resisted. All effects last until further cause of possible hostility occurs. Always an opposed roll. Dots in Twist+Hump vs. target's resistance +BP,PU, etc. for Supernaturals. (*****) "Wretched Creature"--Used against a crowd or group of targets. Success will turn all of them non-hostile and/or encourage them to depart vicinity. Effect lasts until further possible cause is given. Especially useful for halting and dispersing angry mobs bent on vigilante justice. GAMBOLISMO (*) "Scrabble"--Dots in this Twist can be added to any climb or acrobatics roll. Add dots in Twist to base to determine movement. Cost: 1 Misery (**) "Clamber"--Allows user to climb any vertical or near vertical surface that has ANY handholds without making a roll. Sheer surfaces can be scaled with a normal Climb or Acrobatics roll. (***) "Caper"--Dots are added to all Dex dice pools for movement (jumping, climbing, balance, acrobatics etc.) Double normal movement rate and jumping distances. Allows wild gyrations and well, caperings on sloped or unstable surfaces at no penalty. (****) "Spider Crawl"--1 Misery and 1 Willpower to crawl across vertical surface, up walls, across ceilings etc. without any sort of roll. Willpower only needed to activate power, but Misery has to be spent for every turn of use. (***) "Springheels Jack"--With Misery expenditure (1 point per 10' distance to be covered), user can leap upwards or outwards tremendous distances. Over houses, across streets from rooftops etc. Can also be used to negate damage from falling if activated before jumping down. FANTASMIRA (*) "Tingler"--User can sense the presence of any other Supernatural entity or being by spending Misery and concentrating. Mental roll to narrow down where the direction to the target(s). (**) "Ghostsight"--Can see immaterial or invisible Supernaturals, entities, ghosts, spirits, Vampires or Werewolves using powers etc. Misery cost 2. Sight reveals ghostly white outline but not details or colors. (***) "Creeping Flesh"--once presence of a Supernatural is detected, user can spend 1 Misery to identify the type or creature or being present, as long as it is a type that has been previously encountered. Each type of Supernatural causes a specific variety of tingling, skin-prickling sensation. (****) "Crawling Eye"--Allows user to see Auras of all beings in sight or detect enchanted or spiritbound objects. Each Supernatural leaves a trail of coruscating light-prickles, much like eyes squeezed tightly shut phosphors. Once such a trail is discovered, the user of this Twist can close her own eyes and by making a successful Tracking roll, mind's eye will track down trail toward current location of target. Costs 1 Misery per turn to use. (*****) "Urgemarks"--The goals, intentions, wants, needs, desires, fears, etc are visible as Port-Wine birthmark-like stains on the target's face. Flickers in auras are detectable as well. Mental roll to decipher the information visible. MASQUERADE (*)"Trustworthy Face"--User can show face only through window or door, spend Willpower to convince target on other side to trust face and open door, window, get into car, etc. (**)"Jekyll's Mask"--Requires access to chemicals and laboratory equipment. User can spend Misery and Willpower to concoct a potion/formula which will make facial appearance temporarily normal. No Twists can be used, no Misery spent while effect is in place or it will immediately dissipate. Reversion can be caused by any stressful situation which causes a failed Composure roll or anything that produces Misery. (***)"The Upright Man"--By spending 1 Misery, the Hunchback can temporarily assume a totally upright posture. The Hump does not disappear, but loosens its grip on the spine enough to permit the character to stand straight. This Twist does not remove any obvious facial deformities. It costs 1 Willpower per turn to maintain this. Movement is still halved and any attempt to walk while this power is in effect costs another Willpower and requires a Composure roll to maintain while doing anything but standing still. (****) "Just Like You"--Costs 2 Misery to activate. Allows the user to duplicate the appearance of another person, including being able to stand and walk as that person. All deformities are hidden from view, though a keen observer (Opposed roll) can detect subtle flaws in the appearance. It takes 1 Willpower per turn to maintain this disguise. Anyone viewing the user when the effect collapses will have to make an immediate Composure roll, with the attendent opportunity for the Hunchback to reap Misery. (*****) "Mr. Smithers!"--When confronted with authorities, allows Hunchback to shed Hump and monstrous features, which slough off as mere mask & padding. The user appears to any Mortal viewer as a perfectly normal man/woman who was wearing a disguise. Supernaturals using Normal appearance last for 1 day (no Twists or Supernatural powers are at all possible during that time). After 1 Day, start rolling Hump dice pool. On first success (1 roll/day), the Hunchback reverts to monstrous appearance. Activating this power flushes out the entire Misery pool of the Hunchback. Misery has to be replaced upon effect's collapse. (First dose comes from User's own Composure roll upon reversion. Each FAILURE produces 2 Misery points as the agonizing return to hideousness wracks user's body and sanity.) VILAINIZE (*)"The Ugly Face"--The Hunchback reveals his nightmarish visage and spends 1 Misery point. Viewers are forced to check Composure minus the user's Hump Rating or cringe away in fear. The Hunchback does not reap Misery from failed Composure checks. The sudden shock of horror will stun a character for one turn and give the Hunchback automatic Initiative on the next turn. (**)"Stenche"--The Hunchback is able to produce or carry an odor so vile that others must make a physical check to keep from retching and a Composure check to avoid immediately moving away from the user. If either fail, the target(s) will not be able to take any actions during the current turn and will be Stunned the next turn as well. Cost: 2 Misery (***)"Creeper"--With subtle lurkings and shadowplay, the Hunchback can cause all persons inside a target area (normally an Old Dark House or similar building. Larger buildings cannot be effected in their entirety, but a given wing or floor could be effected) experience growing sensations of dread. Any sudden appearance or noise causes a Fear check/Composure roll. Failed rolls can result in allies attacking each other, wasteful expenditure of ammunition, disrupted Discipline/Gift/Spell effects etc. Cost: 1 Misery for every person to be effected in target area. And 1 Willpower per turn to maintain. (****)"Ugly Stick"--Requires a wooden cudgel of some kind. Target must be struck with the club in combat. Any wound level of damage causes the Target's face to appear hideously deformed. The duration of the deformation equals the time it would take to heal the type of wounds suffered (Bashing or Lethal). Use of Disciplines or other Supernatural abilities will speed recovery of features. (*****)"Ugly as Sin"--Causes anyone in a target area around the user, not exceeding 10 feet per dot in this category of Twist, to manifest malformed or monstrous features that reflect their "Inner Evil". (Number or severity of distorted features determined by 10 minus target's current Morality.) Cost: 1 Misery per person in effected area. Duration equals the severity as determined above in turns. PUISSANCE (*)"Club-Hand"--For 1 Misery, the user's hands turn hard, calloused and leathery. Bone projects to just under the surface. In hand to hand combat, use Brawling skill for rolls, but damage is inflicted as per use of a club. Blows with these fists cause Lethal damage. Misery has to be spent every turn to maintain the effect. (**)"Fingers of Iron"--User's fingers and hands acquire immense gripping strength. Grip on inanimate objects cannot be broken, short of sawing through fingers or wrists. When used on a living target, the target can make a contested STR roll to try to break the grip, but the gripping Hunchback can add dice equal to dots in Puissance Twist to dice pool. Non-Supernatural targets with STR lower than the Puissance level of the user simply cannot escape the grip. No roll is needed. (***)"Gorilla Press"--User can grab an opponent (successful HTH roll required) and lift them off the ground. User expends 1 Misery to activate and + 1 Willpower per round to maintain hold. Opponent grabbed and lifted off the ground cannot escape. No contested roll is possible. Without leverage, the held target can do nothing but writhe and flail helplessly. Supernatural powers that change the shape of the user can break the hold. Powers that cause damage to an enemy through contact still function. The Hunchback would take damage normally from such attacks, but the hold would not be broken unless the user of this Twist relented. (****)"The Huggy"--Allows user to grab and hold an opponent, lifting them off the ground and pressed against chest. Target is rendered incapable of escape as with "Gorilla Press", however, in addition to holding the target helpless--this Twist allows the Hunchback to squeeze opponent in a bear hug. STR+ Puissance roll minus target's STA (+ Resilience or any other Supernatural means of increasing resistance to injury). Successes equal damage done. Costs 1 Misery to activate and 1 Misery + 1 Willpower to maintain each turn. (*****)"Brutalize"--Costs 1 Misery per turn to activate and maintain. Allows Hunchback to do Aggravated damage with fists or The Huggy. Puissance level is added to all STR related dice pools. ='Systems'= 'Misery & Hump' 'Willpower' 'Humanity' ='Rues'= 'Ataudine' Assassins. Trained professional killers. Mentor/Patron looks for such characters and adopts them into the Guild or Brotherhood. They already are filled with bitterness and hate for normals, so they can be easily turned into assassins for hire. Stealth and weapon skills. Deadly strike. Poison knowledge. Etc. “They’re like NINJAS, only uglier!” Contracts are supernaturally binding adds bonuses to actions to carry out job, at cost of obsessive dedication to the hunt. Tragic Love may be a target they’ve been contracted to kill or a witness or often a medical worker encountered as a consequence of carrying out jobs. 'Barnumene' Carnival workers, they work in sideshows, but can count the carnies around them as friends who are unbothered by their apperance. Sideshow carnies. Works with a carnival freak show as one of the attractions. Patron is usually manager/owner of carnival. Can use social traits normally among other carnie folk. They’re used to the unusual and are not shocked by appearances. Tragic Love may be another performer (preferably one that is attractive and unobtainable) or a carnival visitor. Powers: “Dramatic Entrance”—focuses all attention on the user, allowing any allies or compatriots in the room to act unseen. (pickpocketing etc.) “Shocker”—uses a sudden reveal to stun and terrify a target group for one turn. “Show Stopper”—intercepts and interrupts the actions of others. Requires some feat such as juggling, firebreathing, acrobatics or oratory to attract attention. (successful Skill roll required). "Hey Rube!" On carnival or circus grounds, spend a Willpower point and a Misery point to summon all workers or performers within earshot. All available Carnies will come to the assistance of their comrade, fanatically attacking even a Supernatural. They become immune to Lunacy or other such effects. "One Born Every Minute" Can make an outrageous lie sound believable. Opposed rolls, resisted by Mental attributes. Ritual: "The Great Unknown"--two or more Barnumene working together can cause hostile persons, Mortal or Supernatural, to promptly leave the carnival/circus grounds. They chase illusionary images or stumble through doors that transport them outside the grounds (regardless of where the door normally leads). 'Bruno' This is an Anarchist biker gang of Abandonnai, the Hunchback equivalent to the Brujo. Hunchpunks. Black leather jacket wearing anarchists with no Patrons. Biker gang types. Fast, strong, resilient, but not very bright. The Brujo of Hunchbacks. Powers: “Road Rash”—damage from vehicular collisions or accidents does only Bashing damage. “Hi Ho Silver!”—can call their riderless bikes to them with a whistle. “Helmet Law”—Cannot be killed by decapitation while wearing symbolic head gear. Only Bashing damage and head can still direct body as long as it is in sight range. Reconnection can be achieved with by spending a Misery point. Used for ghastly special attacks in which severed head is thrown at target as a projectile weapon, screaming all the way. Doubles fear-Misery point harvest. Gain Misery from inspiring fear instead of revulsion 'Cyrano' Use "Cryptovocce" abilities to interact with the public or their Tragic Loves through an intemediary or pawn. Good social traits which they can use normally through an intermediary dupe or pawn., but not directly. Singer, radio personality, recording artist etc. Powers: “Coach”—can brief pawn on desired actions, which are to be carried out to the letter. “Whisper in His Ear”—communicate with pawn over some distance with a silent whisper—gives minute by minute instructions. “Ventriloquist”—can throw voice so it appears to be coming from pawn’s mouth. Patron is usually a manager or director. Tragic Loves tend to be other performers or sometimes a fan. 'Enfantes' Monster children who are locked in attics, basements or other rooms. Their "masters" are their parent(s) who live in fear of the monster that is their offspring. Monster-Child. Patron(s) are obsessive & domineering parents. Locked room offspring. Child quality but physically huge and powerful for age. Powers: “Invisible Friend”—can make self unseen except for a child companion. “Playmate”—forces target to participate in his games, take role demanded for game. Even dress up in embarrassing ways. “Caterwaul”—horrific screams can deafen and stun opponents. Possibly can animate toys at high levels. Child level intellect 'Guignol' demented creatures who seek to emulate the Kindred that they serve. They think that by drinking mortal blood, they might someday become vampires themselves! The Kindred find them "very amusing, if messy." 'Moreau' Savagines who have turned to Science for help. If Dr. Moreau could turn beasts into men, surely there is hope for the Hunchbacks who are already human! 'Morgue' Gravedigger. Or Grave Robber. Character haunts places of the Dead. Cemetaries, mausoleums, crypts, catacombs etc. Powers include “Body Snatcher”—able to dig up and loot graves without attracting attention. “Whispers from Beyond”—can speak with Dead. “Hands of the Dead”—causes buried bodies to reach up from graves to grab the ankles and legs of designated target. Can make any dead body reach out and grab a target within arms’ reach. “Wrath of the Dead”—animates bodies into Zombies which will follow simple commands. Might have a caretaker or necromancer as Patron. Could have a Ghost Patron, or a dead Tragic Love object—ghost or not. 'Noveau' Cybergnomes. Called “Trolls”. Computer-using recluses, sequestered in filthy, cluttered little lairs from which they endlessly trawl the Internet. They reap Misery by starting flamewars on forums, or disrupting chatrooms. Tragic Love is usually someone that they’ve never met or seen, only traded emails with. Internet allows these characters to substitute Mental attributes for Social when making skill rolls. Powers: “IRL”—character can see user on other end of connection, and knows where they live. “Flame”—can incite almost mindless rage, hostility in strangers with specifically worded posts. “Spam”—sends endless repeat messages to a designated target, with only one initial sending. “Virus”—can cause target to obsessively dwell on subject designated by sender 'Quasimodo' They make their lairs in Churches and Cathedrals. They might have an immediate Mentor or Patron in the form of a Priest or Deacon or other clergy, but their real Patron is “The Church” itself. Possible powers include: “Sanctuary”—cannot be found or harmed while on Church grounds. “Bell-Ringer”—by ringing bells of church, can communicate general emotional state (happy, fearful, angry etc.) to anyone within hearing range who knows the character and the church he is dwelling in. Can be used to cause panic in a group of mortals at close range—right in front of the building. “Gargoyle”—befriends stone gargoyles who befriend him back. They can whisper information about anything they could have seen recently. Possibly spout water as an attack, or even animate as per Enemies section in V:TR 'Savanteur' Apprentices. Smartest Splat. They serve specialists like doctors or even Mages. Patron usually makes vague promises about “curing” or “fixing” in return for obedience. Never follows through. These are higher grade assistants who actually participate in surgeries or research. Powers: “With My Master’s Hands”—can use skills of Master under certain circumstances. (when master is asleep?) 'Valette' Serve as butlers and valets, servants to the rich, and have powers drawn from the inflexibility of Etiquette and Class. Formal wear and manners. Clash of the impeccable and the crude. The character works as a servant in the manor of a wealthy Patron. The two of them establish a sort of symbiotic link. Character’s unsettling presence upsets the Patron and household, but without him, the Patron begins to suffer from faux pas, gaffes, stumbles over words, makes embarrassing social errors etc. Position provides some access to Resources. Powers are Etiquette based. “Stiff Upper Lip”—as long as the character maintains impeccable manners, no one present can acknowledge being upset by his presence. Everyone in room is struck with horror or repugnance, but cannot bring themselves to be the first to comment on the cause of their upset. They will strive mightily to ignore him. ='Antagonists'= 'Rue de Sade' When a Hunchback loses his Master he loses much of what gives direction to his miserable life. Without an authority figure to provide guidance and support, a Hunchback has no defense against his rejection by society. There is no one to give comfort, even if it's just through mind-numbing labor, when a Tragic Love grows unbearable. Hunchbacks aren't just "needy", they genuinely need their Masters. Those who are cast out or separated from their Masters sometimes manage to become Abandonnai. They transform their grief into bitter-flavored Misery, tormenting those who shun them. This is rare though, since most Abandonnai have never had Masters in the first place. They've evolved their special techniques for survival without ever experiencing the comfort of a guiding presence. More often, a Hunchback deprived of a Master goes mad. As solitary, lonely creatures they cause pain and horror to those Mortals that live around them. Such "Rogue Hunches" never survive for very long. Eventually they push the locals too far and wind up as prey for an angry mob. But when such Rogues run across others of their kind, a Lurch forms. They feed each other's bitterness. They begin to relish giving pain to others. They become even more monstrous than they ever were before. The Rue de Sade is made up of such creatures. Their minds shattered by loneliness, or worse, they spread across the countryside like an insidious infection. de Sades never travel alone. Once they have joined with the Rue, they become part of a predatory Lurch. Each such Lurch has at least one "Marquis", the alpha male or female of the group. The Marquis of a de Sade Lurch is a terrifying being. Clever, ruthless, possessed of dire Twists and knowledgeable in the ways of Torture. they become surrogate Masters to their wretched minions. Anytime a Hunchback kills another of The Miserable, there is a supernatural backlash. The Curse burns those who would escape their fate by murdering each other. Those scholars who study The Miserable believe that this is a kind of built-in punishment The Curse has, intended to prevent Hunchbacks from escaping their fate by killing each other. Indeed, if it weren't for the intensity of this backlash (which will incapacitate the offending Hunchback with searing agony, if it doesn't knock him unconcious altogether) Hunchbacks would be free to escape their horrid lives through group-suicides. That strategy has been tried before. The results were too horrible for those who attempted it to even consider a repeat of the attempt. Causing the death of another Hunchback marks the face of the murderer with a livid purple blotch, much like a Port-Wine birthmark, but more malignant and cancerous in appearance. This mark cannot be disguised or hidden from other Hunchbacks. Even if they cannot see the mark, they will be able to smell the corruption the marked one carries. No Hunchback is admitted as a sojourner on the Rue de Sade until he has murdered at least one other Hunchback and won his mark. Until that time any would-be Lurcher is just "Meat" to the others. Fair game for any sort of amusement that they can design. The de Sade all wear leather masks over their faces, more as a badge or gang color than any effort at disguise. They carve horrid designs in their own flesh, or in the flesh of other Lurchers. Most have piercings and scarifications that go beyond anything that a normal human could bear. Some even outline or decorate their Murder-Marks with thick black or blue tattoos. The de Sade are so numb to their own Misery that they can now only draw energy from the suffering of others. Torture is their favorite method of extracting a fresh supply. While the weak flesh of Mortals provides them with some amusement and a little Misery to soak in, they prefer to prey on their own kind. Whether this is out of twisted self-loathing or because they know that a fellow Hunchback can absorb much more damage over a longer time than any mortal could, none can tell. ='Twisted City: Pittsburgh'= ='Sources'= *''Notre Dame de Paris'' (1911) Early version of the Victor Hugo novel. Henry Krauss stars as Quasimodo. *''Der Bucklige und die Tanzgrin/The Huncback and the Dancer'' (1920) Murnau lost film. Descriptions and plot synopsis very interesting. Rich Hunchback falls in love with a dancer. His mastery of chemicals and make-up draw her to him. When she is courted by other men, the Hunchback uses chemicals to create a poison that kills any who kiss her--in the form of a lipstick. *''Esmeralda'' (1922) Another early version. Booth Conway plays Quasimodo. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) The classic Lon Chaney version. The ninth highest grossing silent movie of all time. The Grand-daddy of all the Universal Monster movies that followed. *''Frankenstein'' (1931) Henry Frankenstein's twisted assistant Fritz originates the archetype of the Hunchback as Mad Doctor's servant. Dwight Frye's performance is manic, twitchy, filled with sadistic glee and generally a joy to behold. *''The Phantom Broadcast'' (1933) A mystery picture which features a radio/singing star and his hunchbacked manager. Eventually it's revealed that the handsome frontman is nothing but a pawn and the real voice and the real talent belonged to the Hunchback. Textbook example of a Rue de Cyrano Hunchback at work! *''Condemned to Live'' (1935) Misha Auer plays Zan the Hunchback, a servant who is loyal to a beloved village doctor, who just might be the vampire behind a string of recent deaths. *''The Face in the Fog'' (1936) A hunchbacked murderer called "The Fiend" stalks victims, but is not who or what he appears to be. *''The Huncback of Notre Dame'' (1939) Charles Laughton's portrayal of Quasimodo is very different from the Chaney version, but still a classic. *''Dead Men Walk'' (1943) Dwight Frye plays Zolarr, the hunchbacked servant of a vampire. Frye's last role and a pale shadow of his previous performances. Still, this one has a vampire, black magic, sibling rivalry, suggestions of incestuous Uncle to Niece desires and a Hunchback servant at work in a foggy graveyard. Not much more one could ask for! *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) J. Carroll Naish's hunchbacked Daniel is the most murderous of all the Universal Hunchbacks. Again, the archetypal Mad Doctor's assistant, complete with a Tragic Love for a doomed Gypsy girl. *''House of Dracula'' (1945) Jane Adams plays Nina, Dr. Edelman's hunchbacked nurse/lab assistant. She's not at all a "Monster", despite what the posters and trailers for the film suggested! *''Notre Dame de Paris'' (1956) The familiar story, this time told with a greater emphasis on the human drama and humanity of the characters. Anthony Quinn plays Quasimodo. Gina Lollobrigida plays Esmeralda. Worth watching just for that! *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) Herbert Lom's Phantom lives in the sewers beneath a London Opera House, with his mute Hunchback servant. A clever melding of the two great Chaney roles into one film. Sort of. *''Kaidan Semushi Otoko/Ghost of the Hunchback'' (1965) Atmospheric, Bava-flavored Japanese horror film about a doctor and his assistant who decide to stay in a ruined house, despite the warnings of its resident Hunchback. *''The Body Beneath'' & Guru, the Mad Monk (1970) Two movies from Andy Milligan which have hunchbacked evil servants in them. If you're not already familiar with Andy Milligan or his work, just DON'T! Milligan is something of an acquired taste. And not often a good one at that. Still, there is a cult following for his films (I find them oddly entertaining, and I've got the Dementations to prove it!) and these ones DO have "hunchbacks" in them. So they made the list. Jaw dropping. Mind boggling. Giggles and choke on popcorn fun. *''The Hunchback of the Morgue'' (1973) Paul Naschy plays Gotho the Hunchback. Gotho stays true to his Tragic Love, even after she dies and gets all cold and stuff. Then he throws in with a--you guessed it!--a Mad Scientist who is putting together pieces of corpses with bad intent. Things do not turn out...well. *''The Body Shop'' (1973) A Mad Scientist and his faithful huncbacked servant, Greg, collect body parts to bring the Doc's dead wife Anitra back to life. Greg. I kid you not. *''Captain Kronos--Vampire Hunter'' (1974) A Hunter goes after the living dead with his loyal hunchback friend. This time, the Hunchback picks the right side to be a sidekick for! It still does not end well. It rarely does, for Hunchbacks. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (1975) If I didn't include this one, somebody out there would cry. Riff Raff proves that even a Hunchback can get mad as hell and decide not to take it anymore! In song. *''The Name of the Rose'' (1986) Not really a horror genre movie, but this Medieval Mystery classic presents another view of a Hunchback character who has sought shelter with the Church. Great performances and a nifty story make it worth watching. *''Big Man on Campus''( 1989) Heh. Just threw that one in to see if you were still awake! A comedy, and not a terribly high brow one at that, but it does present an interesting germ of an idea with its Hunchback lurking on a college campus premise. This list is far from complete. There are many more films out there, theatrical, made for TV or direct to video with Hunchback characters. There are a thousand and one variations of the Mad Scientist's assistant in live action and cartoon. Heck! Many film and stage versions of Richard III could be included, just because the main character is both a Hunchback, and despicable in the extreme. Quite workable as a "Monster" character. Albeit one with a helluva lot more Status than I'd ever allow a character to have! This list is meant to just give a sampling of the variety of Hunchback characters there are in popular culture, and to include some particular examples which influenced the conceptualization of this game.